The Colours Of Life
by Venjess
Summary: In the end, they all chose reincarnation, a new chance at life. But did they ever find each other in it, did they ever get the happy ending they deserved?
1. Blue Is The Colour Of Trust

**So I've finally started rewriting this story again and this time I actually have a plot! (the audience cheers)**

**Seriously though, I'm sorry it took so long to get around to this, I had PKH2 and I'm still kind of slowly rewriting PKH as well and then I had my requests and I had to force myself to not act on other fanfic ideas I had because I ****_needed_**** to just finish this. I didn't really do a lot of writing during school last year either.**

**To be honest, updates for this are probably going to be really haphazard. I have school starting again in a week and it's going to be my final year so I really need to dedicate my all to it.**

**I'll try to write more for this in my spare time but please don't expect too much from me.**

**Other than actually having a plot planned now, not much should be too different from the original other than ages when they meet and stuff. That was actually one of the main reasons I chose to rewrite this, I thought it didn't really make sense for them to grow up and then suddenly meet everyone in a year.**

**Well anyway, here you go, the first chapter of New Beginnings or - as it is now called - The Colours Of Life. Which isn't really as deep and meaningful of a title as it might seem.**

**I don't own Angel Beats.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Blue Is The Colour Of Trust**

His reddish hair hung over his face as he sat despondently; leaning forward so far on the swing that Hinata was surprised the boy didn't topple forwards onto the muddy ground below him. The playground was mostly deserted, it had recently been raining, so most of the other kids who frequented the area were currently still indoors.

The blue-haired boy glanced uncertainly over towards his mother before walking over to the swing set, "what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down in an attempt to better see the other's face. The boy looked up in surprise; Hinata frowned slightly at the odd feeling of familiarity he experienced when their eyes met. Then the other boy glanced away and it was gone.

Hinata sat down on the swing set next to the red-head, glancing at him curiously whilst idly kicking his legs out at nothing. The boy thought for a moment, "you know, sometimes, if something's making you sad, it helps to talk about it with someone and stuff," he turned his attention forward, only to peek at the other boy out of the corner of his eyes.

With a sigh, he began to swing, the rusty chains squeaked in protest and Hinata wondered momentarily if it would break and he would fall, but he shrugged and figured he wouldn't be hurt too badly even if it were to happen.

"My name's Hinata, I know you didn't ask anything but that's what it is, Hideki Hinata, when I grow up I'm gonna be a baseball player, mum said that dad really liked baseball, she said that he got real sick when I was little, that he had to go away, but we'd see him again, and where he is right now he's really happy and stuff," he glanced at the other boy who was now peeking at him uncertainly, "do you miss him?"

Hinata started when the boy spoke, trying to hide his grin he shrugged carelessly, "not really, I don't actually remember him, but I do wish I had a dad sometimes," the red head nodded thoughtfully before looking back at the ground.

Hinata stilled, no longer attempting to swing; he sat in his seat, gazing forward at nothing as he waited to see if the other boy would speak again. Somehow, he knew he would.

And he was right.

"My name's… Otonashi, Yuzuru Otonashi," Hinata nodded, "well, do you maybe wanna talk about why you're sad, Oto?" The newly nicknamed looked up in surprise, "Oto?" he repeated dubiously, eyes narrowing in confusion. Hinata merely grinned and Otonashi frowned, kicking his legs and beginning to swing, "well… I guess it's fine if you want to call me that… _Hina_," Hinata whipped around to look at the boy who was smiling smugly, "that's a silly nickname!" he protested.

"So's Oto," the red head retorted before shrugging carelessly.

Hinata glared before starting to kick his legs angrily, swinging back and forward in time with the other boy for a little before exaggerating his movements in an attempt to go higher than the other.

Realising what he was doing, Otonashi returned the challenge, swinging higher on _his_ seat. And soon, the two of them were laughing, insisting that they had gone higher than the other and teasing each other.

Finally Otonashi declared a tie and giggling dazedly they slowed to a gentle swing instead. Otonashi fell silent, looking forward and leaning on the chain.

Hinata was considering asking him again why he had been upset, but Otonashi spoke before he could, "its… stupid but… my mummy's having a baby and they said they wouldn't love me any less because of it, but what if they _do_? What if the baby's really cute and well-behaved and they decide they like it better than me? Or what if the baby doesn't like me? And am I going to have to give up my room for it? And… I don't know," he sighed, leaning back to look up at the overcast sky. Hinata remained silent, waiting for him to finish, "I'm just a little bit worried and all cus it's a _baby_ and what do you do with a _baby_?" Otonashi looked at Hinata and he saw the confusion in the other's eyes and he shrugged, "according to mummy you dress them up and go on about how cute they are or something," Otonashi frowned, worrying at his lip, "is that all they do?" Hinata shrugged, "guess so."

"Well, that seems kinda silly, what's the point in getting a baby then?" Hinata shrugged, "dunno, adults are weird," Otonashi nodded in agreement, "but they're the ones who buy us treats," Hinata smiled, "and games," he added, Otonashi returned smile, "and games," he amended, "so they're not _too_ bad."

"Well, it's nice to know we adults have some use then," the two boy looked up at the woman standing in front of them, there was a smile on her face, but more importantly, there was ice cream in her hands.

Hinata jumped off his swing, "mummy," he ran forward, "did you get me ice cream?" the woman nodded, smiling fondly at her son, "some for your little friend as well," Otonashi looked up in surprise as he was offered the frozen treat, "I didn't know what flavour you like, so I got you chocolate," Otonashi took the sweet mutely, glancing from his new friend to his new friend's mother and back. "Thank you," he mumbled finally, before shyly giving the woman a smile feeling more cheerful than before already.

* * *

Otonashi – with his child-like mind – wouldn't be able to tell you how long he played with Hinata. All he would say was that it 'wasn't long enough'.

In actuality, he played for around an hour before his mother turned up panicked, looking for him.

She hugged him with relief when she saw him, "don't run off like that," she scolded. Otonashi frowned apologetically, "sorry mummy, I was playing with Hina."

She turned to Hinata and his mother then, standing up to talk to the woman and thank her for taking care of her son, "I figured he would come here," she told him, "so I decided I should let him calm sown about it all, but when he didn't come back for so long I began to worry," she smiled self-consciously as Hinata's mother shook her head, "it's fine," she said dismissively, calmer now that her son's safety had been confirmed.

"Thank you for watching my son for me," she said and Hinata's mother smiled, "it was nothing."

Otonashi tugged at his mother's sleeve, looking up at her with big eyes, "we don't have to stop playing just yet, do we mummy?" She hesitated, glancing between the two boys who looked absolutely heartbroken at having to split up so soon.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, but we really should be getting home, Yuzuru, it's getting dark," at the two boys' depressed looks she smiled slightly, "but don't worry, how about me and your friend's mum exchange phone numbers? Then the two of you can play together whenever you want."

Otonashi and Hinata brightened considerably at the prospect, nodding their heads eagerly.

Before leaving with his mother Otonashi gave his new friend a hug. He had only known the boy for a little while, but for some reason, he felt really close to him, as though they understood each other and got along well naturally.

"Bye, Hina."

"Bye, Oto."

They grinned at each other and the nicknames they used before parting.

As Otonashi walked home, holding his mother's hand, he looked up at her with pleading eyes, "mummy? Can I play with Hina again tomorrow?"

His mother could only chuckle, relieved that her son was okay and that he was no longer upset over having a younger sibling.

But of course Otonashi wouldn't be upset.

After all, who cares about _babies_ when you've got a new best friend to play with?

* * *

**So there we go. First chapter up!**

**Let me know what you guys think and stuff, is it more believable than the original? Do you not like it as much? It's not a lot to go on I know, I'll try to get up another chapter before I start school but we'll have to wait and see.**


	2. A Family Of Red

**Okay, I managed to get up the second chapter pretty quickly.**

**I'm quite proud of myself here haha.**

**I don't own Angel Beats.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Family Of Red**

"Okay, mummy said we can sleep in the big bed in the TV room," Otonashi looked up at Hinata, he was looking through a picture book, only able to read a few of the words but enjoying himself all the same. "There's no big bed in the TV room," Otonashi spoke suspiciously, shooting Hinata a disbelieving look, "I've been in there, we were just in there," Hinata grinned mischievously, "oh really?" the blue haired boy was ridiculously pleased, it wasn't often he was right instead of Otonashi, this was one of those times, "come with me," he ordered. When Otonashi didn't move fast enough he reached forwards and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out of the bedroom door.

Otonashi reluctantly followed, not happy about having to leave his book. They reached the TV room commonly referred to as the living room and Hinata dragged his friend in through the doors. They arrived just in time to see Hinata's mother sliding the bed out of the couch, giving out a small grunt against the heavy weight before setting it gently on the ground.

Otonashi gaped in astonishment at the bed that had seemingly come from nowhere and appeared in the middle of the room, he turned to Hinata who was grinning smugly, "how did she do that?" he asked. The boy's smile widened, "mummy's magic," he told him airily, "She can do all sorts of stuff," Otonashi looked at him enviously, "I wish I had a mummy who was magic," he mumbled. Hinata gave him a sympathetic look, "it's okay, we can share my mummy if you want," Otonashi stared at him in disbelief, "really?" he asked hopefully and Hinata nodded, "sure, that way you can stay here forever too."

Hinata's mother chuckled as she walked past the two of them, reaching down to ruffle her son's head, "it's nice to know you're okay with sharing me," she told him mock-seriously. Hinata- not recognising the joking tone- merely grinned and grabbed Otonashi's hand, "Oto is my best friend," he said to her, "So I don't mind sharing with him."

His mother smiled at that, "well that's good to know, how about the two of you watch some TV while I go get some sheets for the bed?" Hinata nodded eagerly and ran over to the DVD rack, "come on Oto, I'll let you pick," the red head smiled and ran over.

It had been nearly nine months since that day in the park; Otonashi went back there and played with Hinata almost every day; sometimes he would go to Hinata's house, sometimes Hinata would come to his. Earlier that day he had been dropped off at Hinata's house, he had been told he would be staying there for the night so he needed to be on his best behaviour.

Otonashi's mother had been gone for a few days for some reason, so he hadn't been able to tell her goodbye, but his dad promised that they would have a surprise for him when they came to pick him up. The young boy was quite curious as to what it could be.

In the end they decided to watch the second Transformers movie, the two boys lay down on their stomachs on the mattress of the pull-out bed talking about their favourite. When Hinata's mother came out to tell them it was time for bed there was the typical chorus of 'aww, no fair' and 'not yet mummy' but it wasn't long before the two were huddled under the sheets, eyes closed and sleeping soundly.

* * *

Light shone through the curtains and Hinata screwed up his eyes against the onslaught before sitting up, yawning tiredly. He looked to the boy sleeping next to him and frowned, leaning over he peered at Otonashi for a few moment before poking him, very slowly and deliberately on the forehead. There was no reaction and so Hinata poked him again, harder this time. When the boy still didn't wake up Hinata frowned, sitting up once more and looking at his friend as he deliberated his next move; after careful consideration he reached forward and rolled the boy off the bed.

There was a loud 'thunk' as Otonashi landed on the carpeted floor, dragging the sheets behind them. There was a quiet moment in which everything seemed to momentarily freeze, then Otonashi stirred, sitting up slowly and rubbing at his eyes sluggishly. He turned to see his blue-haired boy squinting down at him, "Hinata?" the red head mumbled, stifling another yawn, "why am I on the floor?"

Hinata adopted a thoughtful pose, putting a hand on his chin, "hmm who knows? Maybe you fell off when you asleep, I was going to ask you why you were on the floor and stuff but then you said it first," the confusion was evident in his face as Otonashi spoke again, "but I don't really move around in my sleep."

"Well, you must have this time."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's go play."

* * *

Otonashi was eating lunch with Hinata when someone knocked on the door; he twisted around in his seat to watch as Hinata's mother walked out of the room, he heard her exclaiming and the sound of two other people talking. The red head jumped out of his seat when he realised it was his parents and ran out into the hallway, Hinata following close behind. The first thing he was aware of was the sound of Hinata's mother cooing delightedly over something, as he rounded the corner he saw his mother and his father standing in the doorway, in his mother's hand was something bundled up in sheets.

He frowned, eagerness fading as he regarded the bundle in his mother's arms with caution, edging closer he tried to get a closer look at the object, "oh there you are Otonashi," he turned towards his father who was smiling now, holding his arms out to his son for a hug. Otonashi walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, once he had been lifted he peered over his father's shoulder to try and see what was wrapped up in the sheets.

Finally noticing his curiosity, his mother smiled at him and lifted the bundle; Otonashi was greeted with the sight of a chubby pink child with a tuft of red hair. It turned its attention away from sucking on its hand to meet Otonashi's eyes; the red head couldn't help but feel it was kind of cute. He smiled shyly, reaching over his father's shoulder to pet the baby's head gently, it gurgled happily, catching his small hand and starting to suck on a finger. When Otonashi wrinkled his nose at the baby's actions his parents laughed, "Her name's Hatsune, she's your little sister."

Otonashi glanced to his mother then back at the baby sucking on his fingers, he felt an odd feeling of affection, a close connection to the little girl, not unlike what he had felt when he had first met Hinata. She seemed really familiar and, watching the little girl with a small smile he realised he wasn't worried about having a little sister, having a baby around, the idea of giving up his room for her wasn't even seem so bad all of a sudden. Because she was his little sister Hatsune.

And he knew that, no matter what, he'd never give her up.

* * *

**I don't actually know how long a mother would spend in hospital with a baby, the last time that happened with us was when I was about ten.**


	3. Nostalgic Purple

**It seems I am coming down with a cold.**

**But either way, I figured I should probably upload this chapter because why not.**

**We're taking a little break from our boys to go to someone else's story. Still little kids here.**

**Hope I did them justice.**

**I don't own Angel Beats.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nostalgic Purple**

He tugged against his mother's hand stubbornly, "I don't _want_ to go to the shops," he complained, voice taking on a high-pitched whiny voice that caused his mother to sigh and roll her eyes impatiently. It was clear to any curious onlooker that he did not gain his vibrant purple hair from his mother, anyone who knew the family well would know that his hair came from his father, a man who had left the instant he learned his girlfriend was pregnant.

His mother finally stopped and turned to look at her son, a displeased frown on her face, "how old are you?" he paused at the question, considering it, "I'm six," his mother nodded, "yes, you're a big boy now," he puffed out his chest proudly, "I'm a big boy, like daddy," he didn't notice the way she winced at those words, "well, did you know, big boys don't complain about going to the shops with their mummy," he frowned at that, "but…"

Seeing his reluctance she smiled ever-so-slightly before bending down to him, "besides, I need you to come with me to protect me," he frowned and his mother put on a mock terrified expression, "oh no, what'll I do if I'm attacked by aliens without my little boy there to save me?" He seemed horrified by the idea, pulling his hand out of his mother's grasp and running to a nearby tree before picking up one of the dead branches lying beneath and returning, brandishing the wood in front of him like a sword, "don't worry! I'll protect you from the bad guys!" he declared, a fierce, determine expression on his face.

She smiled slightly at his proclamation, kissing the top of his head, "thank you, Noda."

* * *

"We're here! Everyone out," she climbed out of the seat awkwardly, scrambling out of the truck and turning to look at the house they would be living in from now on. It was large and fancy, a two-storey house with more rooms than the family would need. It had a well-kept garden, with a pathway to the front door flowers lining the stone. There were houses on either side, with hedges serving as a separating border; the previous owner had clearly had a fondness for gardening. Yuri's parents were both successful lawyers, so the family was well off. "Ah, Yuri, be a dear and help you brother and sisters out," Yuri nodded, climbing into the truck once more and shaking her siblings awake one by one, "we're here," she whispered to them and they stirred, "mor'ing Yu," mumbled Kimiko, the second oldest of the family, Yuri gave her a smile, "it's afternoon," Kimiko mumbled incomprehensibly at the information before waving her hand in dismissal at her and turning over to bury her face sleepily into her booster seat.

Yuri sighed impatiently, reaching over to shake the shoulder of her other sister, Manami, the second youngest of the family, "Manami, it's time to get up," she ordered and the brunette slowly opened her eyes to look at her sister sleepily, "really?" Yuri nodded, unbuckling the younger girl's seatbelt. She bypassed her younger brother, as the baby of the family he tended to be somewhat spoiled, but that wasn't the reason she let him continue to sleep at that moment. Yuri didn't fancy waking Ayumu up only to have him deafen her with his banshee screech of hell.

"Mummy, they're awake," she called out before turning back to the house.

Moving was fun.

* * *

When Noda headed home with his mother he was exhausted, trailing his feet sullenly as he followed the woman, awkwardly clutching the large plastic bags. He had spent the entire day running circles around his mother, stick clutched tightly in hand, keeping a careful eye out for anything that might hurt her; naturally, the result of this was the current state he was now in.

"Mummy, I'm tired," he whined and she sighed, glancing down at him before turning her attention back to the car as she carefully placed the groceries in the boot, "we'll be home soon Noda," she told him, putting in the milk. The young boy tugged at her skirt peevishly, "pick me up," he commanded; his mother smiled at him slightly before putting the last bag into the boot, "hang on a second Noda," she told him, loosening his grip on her skirt before moving the trolley out of the way. She turned her attention back to her son, picking him up with a groan, "you're getting to be quite big, aren't you?" Noda didn't answer, wrapping his arms around her neck and burying his face into her shoulder. His mother sighed, patting his back gently and rocking him from side to side as she closed the boot with one hand, "you're going to be too big to carry soon," she told him, walking around to the side of the car, "not too big," Noda mumbled sleepily, and she smiled, "yeah," she agreed, kissing the top of his head, "you're my little baby boy."

* * *

Yuri put the box of stuffed toys on her head, steadying it carefully before letting go, "mummy! Look at me!" she called, running towards her. The sudden momentum caused the box to topple and fall to the ground, she heard her mother's exasperate sigh and said a quick sorry before running off to leave her mother to deal with the mess.

She headed over to the hedge, pulling off a handful of leaves from the closest bush and inspecting them curiously. There was the sound of a car pulling up on the other side and she started as a car door was slammed. She pushed through the branches and peered through to the other side as a woman walked around the car and opened one of the side doors, "come on Noda, wake up," she said softly, reaching into shake someone inside gently.

There was movement inside of the car and someone with bright purple hair clambered out of the car, rubbing at his eyes. Yuri leaned forward when she saw the boy, wondering why he looked so familiar, her movement rustled the branches and the purple haired woman turned her way. Yuri let out a startled squeak, pulling back into the hedges out of sight. There was a moment's silence then Yuri heard the woman speak, "are you one of our new neighbours? You can come out, it's okay, don't be shy."

Yuri hesitated before pushing forward through the bush, stepping out on the other side, the woman smiled at her, "my name is Ai," she told her before pushing her son forward, "this is Noda, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Noda stared at the girl before him, she looked to be about his age, her hair was a maroon-purple colour, her eyes were blue and her face was oddly familiar. For some reason, he found himself feeling shy and he stuttered as he greeted her, "h-hello," he reached up to grip at his mother skirt tightly with his small fist.

She smiled at him (such a pretty smile), "my name's Yuri," and it was at that moment that Noda decided he wanted to be her friend.

* * *

**And there.**

**So Noda x Yuri is going to be a ship in case I didn't mention it anywhere else.**

**This story is going to involve a lot of time skips, I don't think I'll many (if any) chapters that follow each other immediately. They're probably a little like one-shots to be honest.**

**But oh well.**


End file.
